


Care for a Game

by Sinisterf



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too damn hot in this little farm town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care for a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Episode specific: Heat.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his neck to soak into the lapels of his fine silk shirt. It was too damn hot in this little farm town for nice clothes, but he wouldn’t let that little fact stop him from wearing them anyways. He liked the thought of challenging nature in some small way. She could make the day hotter than hell, but Lex Luthor would still wear Armani.

He tented his sweaty shirt away from his skin and attempted to fan himself with a sheaf of papers. It didn't help much, maybe nature was winning? Apparently he was meant to suffer the trials of being attractive.

He hadn’t noticed the heat as much when Desiree was around. The woman was mad, but he had to admit that it was rather fun to forget with her the heat of the day for a while in the cool confines of the wine cellar. She had a mouth that could work miracles.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he pictured another mouth that had the potential to surpass hers with just a little training. He smiled to himself, eyes half open as he imagined the possibilities. The papers waved a little faster, he could almost feel a breeze.

"Lex?"

He started at the interruption, his eyes opening fully and for a moment the papers lost their waving rhythm before he was able to recover.

"Clark, just the man I was thinking of." Lex said smoothly with only a small smirk.

"Oh... really...?" Clark asked, his hands inching into his jean pockets, a small confused smile on his face.

Lex knew it probably said many unhealthy things about him that he found Clark's naivety rather exciting. Clark was so innocent! It would be so much to educate him. And why the hell was he wearing jeans in this weather? It seemed a crime that Clark wasn’t nude and sweaty for Lex's benefit.

"Umm... about the other day..." Clark began, breaking Lex out his reverie. Clark's eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at Lex.

So now comes the lie, and of course Clark wouldn’t look at him while he was doing it. He was sure that would change at some point.

"Yes, thank you, Clark," he said, modulating his tone to impart sincerity, "You were right about Desiree." Kill them with kindness: all smiles and congeniality. It was one of his father's tricks.

"Yeah...umm...well," Clark muttered, toes scuffing the carpet, his eyes firmly locked on the movement of his own twitching feet. His voice was shaking as if he was nervous. As if he hadn't heard Lex. It seemed to take Clark a moment before he caught up with the conversation. To realize that Lex had let off the hook.

Clark looked up, eyes meeting Lex's as he smiled radiantly. "Well it wasn’t really anyone's fault, she was...well..umm...not normal," he managed, voice trailing off at the end. But, he recovered quickly, "so...umm...how is your back?"

Too quickly.

How could Clark think he wouldn’t know? No one was that naive, not even Clark. But, of course, this was all part of the game they played. Clark would lie, Lex would pretend to buy it and Clark would pretend that he didn't know Lex was pretending. Then, they'd carry on as if nothing had happened.

"Fine Clark. It wasn't too damaged, so it's already almost completely healed." Lex placed his makeshift paper fan back on his desk and made his way to the mini-refrigerator. "Water?" He asked, pulling two bottles out and offering one to Clark.

"Thanks," Clark said, his nervousness apparently gone as he graced Lex with another beatific smile. The awkwardness dissipated in the familiar routine of their conversation.

Lex smiled back. The bottle in his hand was so cold that condensation from the humid air collected on the glass and ran over his fingers. Perhaps it was time to initiate the next step in their little game. A bit of payback for the lie he had kept Clark from telling. Another familiar routine but one he thought Clark was a little less comfortable with.

He looked directly at Clark and caressed the bottle for a moment, collecting drops of water on the tips of his fingers before raising them to slowly trail down the side of his neck.

Clark swallowed thickly, his eyes tracking every movement.

"This weather is unusual," Lex remarked. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank deeply.

Clark said nothing. His eyes seemed to be in a full pitched battle with his brain. They flickered up and down, as if they were indecisive, trying to watch Lex's mouth and his throat at the same time. And didn't Lex know exactly what that was like from the other side? Clark: so much to look at and only two eyes to take it all in with.

Lex lowered the bottle again, and proceeded to toy with it suggestively, but apparently for his own amusement as Clark was still focused intently on Lex’s mouth. His feet shuffled absently in place and his lips parted. His hands were bunched into fists at his side.

Was he panting slightly? Beautiful.

Clark started, his eyes suddenly shifting from their focus on Lex's mouth to settle on the floor. Lex realized that his internal smirk must have made it to his face. But, he couldn't really be sorry. The guilty look on Clark's face was half the fun. And it was nice to see him looking guilty for something other than lying to Lex.

Lex stepped forward, purposefully infringing on Clark’s personal space, "Well Clark," he purred, his lips almost brushing the shell of Clark's ear.

Clark began to shake, but he didn't look up.

"Care for a game of pool?" Lex said, brushing past Clark, and already moving towards the pool table.

Clark looked up instantly, his eyes wide and surprised. The expression on his face was like a man given a reprieve on the hour before his execution, but one that was wondering if maybe he really did want to die.

Lex would have laughed, but he knew it would hurt Clark and put a premature end to the game.

"Sure Lex," Clark sighed. "It sure is hot out," he said reaching for a pool cue.

"Yes, it is," Lex replied as he chalked the tip of his own.

Clark stared.

Lex smiled at him suggestively.

Suddenly, he didn't mind the heat so much anymore. He had something to do, and it was much more interesting than Desiree.


End file.
